Afterglow
by Shooting Star Ships
Summary: StevenOrange Spodumene (commissioned by Chris Acosta, A Patron)


Meni didn't know what to expect when she was personally asked to join Steven this evening, at his villa, but when it was time, she didn't expect the reception that she got from him. He comes to the screen door wearing nothing but a pink robe, with a large mane of lighter color. The smile he wears was different from the one she was accustomed to seeing on his face. Rather than the Jovial one he always carries throughout the colonies and when she could get a glimpse of him in public. This look that he gives her was… not unpleasant. While it wasn't what she's used to seeing, a decent part of her enjoys his gaze. Her gem gives off a feint glow in the dusk light.

"Meni, it's lovely to see you."

"G-good Evening Master Steven!" She wishes she didn't have to fight the nerves that chokes her. "I-I'm here at your request."

"Ah yes. I'm so glad that you could make it to my lovely dwelling. Please, enter." She could swear that she saw a mischievous glint in his irises, if only briefly. Her face felt hot, and it takes a good bit out of her willpower to put one foot in the doorway of his home, but she eventually made her way through. Meni almost instantly noticed the dim shine of the Warp Pad, and subconsciously made her way over towards it. The light feels so warm and inviting to her, almost like it was calling out to her. It lulls her into a state of ease, causing the light from her own gem to return to stasis. Fortunately (or unfortunately), a palm being place on her shoulder brings back to Earth, and with the realization of what had happen, so did her blush and her glow. Both of which burns slightly brighter than last time.

"You look very nice today." Steven starts, casually shutting the door behind them. "I've always been a fan of your attire." He admires the burgundy bikini, and how the dim color of the dull red clashes with her bright glow and opaque body.

She didn't need eyes to know that Steven's gaze didn't change since her arrival. Knowing that he approves of her choice in uniform (since it was all she wore) was a nice revelation.

"T-thank you, Master Steven."

"Steven is just fine. There's no need for formalities with me, especially while we are alone. Tell me, how did you come to this choice in outfit?"

"Well, I saw one of the humans wearing an outfit similar, so I merely mimicked the base design. It was nothing really special Steven."

"I think it looks special on you, Meni. It really accents all your best features." My, his words pull a strange cord inside her, but she didn't mind him, despite her blush and glow burns hotter. As well a part of her she never paid much mind to. "Your orange glow is really cute by the way."

"Do you really mean those things, Steven?" She didn't think of him as a liar, it was just hard to believe that someone of his caliber would pay much mind to her. She is still surprised that the savior of the planet she calls _home _came up to her and asked Orange to come over for… Come to think of it, he never really stated the business of this visit. "Um, Steven. Could I ask something of you?"

"Of course, my little Glow Stick." Steven ruffles the tiny tentacles that sits on top of her body. They unconsciously response with curling around each of his fingers. His touch feels nice, she thought. It eases her nerves and the tension.

"Well…" _'Where did that nickname come from?' _"I was wondering, what exactly the nature of today's visit? You didn't really go into the specifics."

"Oh, well that's simple. I've been in need a companion this evening, and I thought you make a great fit."

"How so?" She knows that she isn't famous for being the most entertaining of most Gems. Quartz and Spinels made any gathering lively. But an Orange Spodumene? Maybe once in every five Helio-cycles.

"I don't know. Call it a hunch." _'A hunch?'_ The decision of her being with him tonight was based on a gut feeling?! Orange didn't understand how to feel about it. She wants him to elaborate, but she becomes lost in that smile of his. It was like a sparkling light that shines in her direction, but not really at the same time. It is just as inviting as the Warp Pad, but it isn't the same type of light. It is a special type of glow. Steven's Light. "But, enough about the specifics. I want this evening to be just as enjoyable for you as it will be for me. Come. Hurry along to my room." He pulls her into his frame and walks her up the stairs.

Perhaps a hunch wasn't a bad way the start out. _He also smells quite nice.'_

It all started from a kiss.

"A k-kiss?" Orange didn't expect him to ask something so… intimate of her. Sure, she finds herself infatuated with Steven, but she found it silly to think that he wanted to look at her in the same light.

His palm cradles her head and Steven speaks to her without a hint of hesitation in his voice. "Yes. A kiss. You don't have to if you don't wish to. Don't feel pressured to because of my status. Here, in my home, we are equals."

"N-no! It's not that. It just, why?" She didn't understand it. Maybe she hit her gem too hard and the universe was all one confusing reality. Meni feels him draw closer.

"Why not? Is there any reason why we shouldn't?"

"…" Rather than her nerves stop her, it was lack of words that choked her. The boundary between them slowly shrinks, and as she touches his broad cheekbone, and the voice of doubt fades to the back of her mind, he whispers; "I thought so."

Steven captures her in his embrace. He strokes her smooth skin as she laces her fingers with his. Their lips connect softly, but for Orange, it was like a magnetic pull. She goes limp in the moment, and Steven seamlessly positioned himself on top of her. After a few seconds they part, Orange trying to catch the breath she never noticed that eluded her grasp, while Steven hovered over her, knees at her sides, with a small grin on his lustrous face. She was completely under his shadow, he was in control, but didn't feel trapped, far from it. Meni bask in the spotlight that he created for her. "How was that?"

_'Incredible!' _"May I trouble you for another one, Steven?"

"You know you didn't have to ask."

There is something about him that is just so… addicting.

"St-Steven?" She couldn't get enough of his touch. The way he kissed her neck and lightly secured her figure with his soft fingertips. One hand softly pets her face, while another gropes the mounds underneath Meni's top.

"Yes Meni?" She loves the feeling that the puffs of warm air left on her as he whispered. She shivered on contact with each one.

"I feel… feel _*mmmmh*." _

"Feel what Meni?"

_'Amazing!'_

"Hot. Like my body's burning, but in a good way_." _She was fighting to keep her words coherent. She didn't expect being Steven's companion would feel like this. It was weird, but a good kind of weird. Yet, Steven didn't seem to mind.

"Hmmmm… does this _burning _hurt you dear?" Although he spoke in a caring tone, she could tell he was enjoying himself. If anything, Steven seemed more excited than before.

"N-no. It's more like an intense tingling in… mmm-my…"

"In your what?"

"My nether r-region."

"You mean…" His fingers take Orange's breasts piece off with one sly tug, exposing her budding mounds to the cool air of the room, which did little to bring down her hot form. The slow drag of his fingers against her body feels agonizing, and when she realized where they were heading towards, she starts to worry.

"S-Steven, w-wait! D-don't, it's sensitive down the-."

"…down here?" The moment he contacted her burning core, her mind raises.

"Aaah-Mmmmh! Y-yes, right here! Right in there Steven!" She didn't mean to yell, but she loses her control with every motion of his hand. She could feel him push through inside her, causing even more pleasure to ripple through her. Her light brightens even more. She never had to breathe before this night. Now, she was desperately gasping for air just to keep herself together.

"[whispers]Doesn't that feel much better Baby? Do you like my _healing touch_?"

"Y-yes Steven. Rub it deep inside me! Make it- mmmph?" Steven silenced her pleas with a swift smooch across her lips. His tongue explores her mouth and Meni, despite the pleasure that traveled through out her body, she was lulled by his actions and reciprocated as such.

A string of saliva hung between the two gems. Orange didn't care about the small moans that voiced their way through her tongue, she was too transfixed by his pink eyes.

"I love your enthusiasm, but it's sometimes better when you just sit back and say nothing, and let your lover work his magic." His fingers escaped the vice of her steaming cave. He looked at the stringy fluid that dripped from her, and with a dirty grin, sampled her. Orange didn't know why, but the action made her want him more.

"W-what?"

He pulled the string that held her skirt together. And it exposed the wet area between her legs to the open air. Steven takes the moment to admire her. At this moment, she was his, and vise versa. He removed the robe that covered him.

"Simply, don't talk and just ride out the pleasure."

Steven positioned himself between her legs. "Are you ready for the high peak of pleasure, my little Night Light?" He pressed him against her body, spreading apart her lips.

"Mmmmmh~."

"That's it, Luv. You're almost ready." Slowly, as he moved inside her, a new feeling was taking over her. Something she never knew she needed until she received.

"Steven~?" He pulled back slightly, only to push into her epicenter once again. Another wave of endorphins crashed into her conscious. Meni gripped Steven's back, and pulled her companion to closer, allowing him to reach deeper.

"Yes, Orange~?"

"I feel… feel…" His movements increased, as well as the amount of force applied with each thrust. The more he danced with her, the more the vibrant gem become lose in nirvana. "I-I…Ah…AH! Steven… Steven…" _'I feel complete.'_

"T-that's darling." Steven was soon gyrating himself into her pulsating body. The breathless whispers that carried his name fueled him to go faster, harder, with each iteration growing louder. "I feel it too. Just hang on. You're so close. Soon, we'll be connected."

Orange barely registered Steven spoke to her. Her mind was flooded with this new sensation of pleasure. She felt as if she was on the edge of fainting, her vision never felt so hazy, yet her gaze was locked on the one who held down on the soft bed and giving this wonderful feeling.

The best she could get out was "More… Nggggh! More… love…! More Steven!"

"You have such a beautiful voice, my precious light."

Soon, she felt him twitch inside her, and in return, she contracted and all the pleasure she felt from her entire experience with the hybrid was coming to a head.

"St-St-Steven! Something's happening-" Suddenly, a rush of fluids invaded her form, causing her to spasm against Steven as the choppy seas crashed against the rocky earth. Orange wrapped her appendages around Steven as she rode it out, crying his name to heavens.

"It's fine Meni. Just let it flow out of you." Steven gladly accepted her as he quelled Meni's cries once more with a heartfelt kiss. Meni's light engulfed the two lovers.

Orange laid against his frame. Words couldn't describe what an absolute joy and experience she had just gone through. Her light shined less and less as her physical form demanded rest. Perhaps when Steven woke up, he could explain everything to her, and maybe show her that "connected" feeling once more.

**_Well guys, I like to announce the this is my very first paid commission, and I actually had fun working on it, not only it was a unique ship, both it got me interested in a lovely character design. And even though I was sort deathly I'll while I was working on this, knowing that someone paid for this made want to get this out in a timely matter, so thanks and special shout-out to my very First Patron on , Chris Acosta! Thanks so much for the support. (And just so many of yall are aware, s tend to have priority on request, not to say that their work will overshadow other things in have in the works, but feel that they deserve a better sense of urgency than regular things that I actually want to work on, so if you are interested in supporting my life, I humbly ask that yall also support on , I have many different tiers, and each one have a special reward for each. The name is the same as my User Name Here. Thanks for reading this work of mine, and the idea of generous person._**


End file.
